83/87 Victim
Entrance Welcome to your nightmare A door appears with the 83 Victim walking out of it. The door disappears. Special Attacks Neutral B - Flashlight 83 Victim shines a light in one direction. If a character is in proximity of the light, they will be stunned. This attack's cannot be controlled Side B - Shadows Shadow Bonnie appears and causes random effects to happen to the player. (such as paralysis, poison, ect.) Up B - Angel's Descent A recovery that when executed, can allow the 83 Victim to not be touched. Down B - Plushtrap 83 Victim sets down Plushtrap. If anyone goes near him, they'll be attacked. Final Smash - Nightmares lurk inside your mind... The screen goes dark. All of a sudden, you'll be jumpscared by Nightmare. After this, Nightmare will K.O a random player. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aah!" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Ugh!" Taunts Up: *Reveals his wings and halo for a few seconds* Sd: *Runs around with Golden Freddy Plush* Dn: *Plays with Phone Toy* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Tomorrow is another day" Victory 2: *Runs out the door with 6:00 flashing above* Victory 3: *Smiles hugging the Plush Fredbear* Lose/Clap: *Crying* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Never trust animatronics. Take it from this kid, the Bite of 83 Victim. This character is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is mainly known as the 83 Victim because Scott Cawthon has no given an official name for him. This child, frontal lobe or not, has a lot of stress and fear in his life. His brother is a jerk, his dad, a killer, and everyone made fun of him. Due to him dying due to the bite, he is now an angel, corrupted by a Shadow Animatronic. I guess you can say, he's a guardian angel. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Flashlight swing *Up- Shines a short blast of light out of his flashlight upward *Down- Jerk brother jumpscare Smashes *Side- Door *Up- Throws Flashlight up and catches it *Down- Shadow Smash Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- His jerk brother (Guy in Foxy mask grabs an opponent) *Pummel- Jerk brother kicks character in crotch *Forward- Throws to Fredbear of which bites the opponent's head before throwing in the same direction *Back- Same as Forward *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Freddy's head. Victory Music Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat 83 Victim's Haircut Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Black and White *Red and Pink ® *Blue and Red (B) *Green and White (G) *Tan and Blue (Ness) *Yellow and Red (Lucas) Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Kid Category:Human Category:Sad Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:8-Bit Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Dead